What About Mary ?
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Un DM au physique ravageur, l'âme ravagée, torturé par le suicide de sa soeur et enclin à d'étranges hallucinations ... Une HG indomptable, espiègle et accro à la photographie ... Et tout ça à la sauce du 21e siècle, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? UA
1. Six Pieds Sous Terre

L'énorme salle de réception du Manoir des Malfoy grouillait de monde, quelques cent-cinquante personnes tout au plus, tous étant vêtu de noir, naturellement. Des tables-buffets offrant huîtres fraîches, petits canapés fourrés au caviar, toasts de foie gras et autres douceurs à la hauteur de ce que pouvait offrir les Malfoy, bordaient les murs blanc de la salle, à la parfaite disposition des invités. Quelques serveurs en smokings queue-de-pie élégants déambulaient de temps à autres entre les invités afin de leur proposer quelques un des rafraîchissements contenus dans leurs plateaux.

"- Quelle perte, s'exclama théâtralement Mrs. Amy Greenwald en secouant sa coupe de champagne tout en tordant sa figure boursoufflée dans une sorte de grimace qui lui faisait légèrement ressembler à son doberman, quelle perte ! Narcissa chérie, si tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit_, sache que ta grande amie sera toujours là.

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur, répondit Narcissa Malfoy en serrant les menottes grassouillettes de Mrs. Greenwald dans ses fines mains gantée."

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, voyons, fit cette-dernière en enfournant un canapé tartiné au cabillaud dans son gosier."

Narcissa plissa légèrement de dégoût son nez en s'éloignant.

Elle ne s'était même pas présentée à l'enterrement, cet après-midi –tout comme 60% des personnes ici présentes- et ne se pointait au pot donné par la famille que pour pouvoir s'empiffrer et remplir son estomac à son aise –tout comme 60% des personnes présentes.

Narcissa se déplaçait de groupes en groupes, sa silhouette élégante mise en valeur par une robe en soie fine noire Armani Privé dont le prix avoisinait les quatre chiffres, ses longs cheveux blond paille retenus dans un chignon sophistiqué et sévère sur le haut de son crâne, ses yeux bleu-gris absents. Totalement absents.

A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, son cher mari, Lucius Malfoy, discutaillait ferme avec ses copains de golf pour savoir quelle marque de club permettait un meilleur mouvement de la main afin que la balle puisse se mettre le plus facilement possible dans le trou du parcours.

"- Rien ne vaut un bon club Tellman pour avoir la victoire assurée, assurait Vigo Parkinson en tirant sur sa pipe d'un air solennel.

- Mais arrête-moi donc tes conneries, le rembarra Lucius Malfoy, les Chrysler, y'a que ça de meilleur. Et mon bon vieux Tigger ne me convaincra pas du contraire !"

Ah, si Tigger Woods s'en mêlait, alors…

L'idée qu'une levée de corps puisse avoir précédé cette somptueuse réception était presqu'inimaginable. On aurait presque dit que les personnes présentes avaient oublié les raison de leurs présences et ce n'était que lorsque Narcissa faisait irruption afin de demander si tout allait bien que l'on s'empressait de dire, hypocrite jusqu'au bout des ongles : « Mes condoléances, très chère, c'était une enfant si formidable… ». Et à Narcissa de répondre mécaniquement :

"-Je te remercie du fond du cœur."

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes malgré que l'on soit à la mi-juillet et la nuit noire englobait déjà toute la grande ville en bord de mer de Goddrick's Hollow. Mais cela ne semblait troubler en rien l'ordre de la réception. On mangeait, on buvait, on riait même et on commérait en toute impunité. Dans un coin, près de la baie vitrée, un groupe d'adolescents descendaient coupes de Crystal sur coupes de Crystal, fumant plus de cigarettes que leurs âges et ricanant tels des ivres morts. Pourtant, Pansy Parkinson, qui partageait un des accoudoirs du fauteuil Louis XIV en velours pourpre où étaient affalés Blaise Zabbini et Padma Patil, n'était pas de la partie et scrutait toutes les cinq secondes la foule d'invités tout en s'enroulant sur son index manucuré une mèche de ses cheveux noirs jais coupé en un petit carré soft, anxieuse.

"- T'inquiète, Parkinson, lui susurra Blaise qui avait remarqué le comportement de celle-ci, si ton Apollon ne se pointe pas, tu peux toujours compter sur _myself_…"

Il avait agrippé les hanches de la robe bustier DVF de Pansy de sorte que la jeune fille bascule sur ses genoux.

"- Ôte tes sales pattes crasseuses de pervers de moi avant que je ne me soit obligée de me laver à la Javel toute entière ce soir, le refroidit-elle en lui frappant sèchement le bras.

- Hmmm, soupira ivrement Zabbini en reposant sa tête brune sur les genoux de Pansy, secouant négligemment sa coupe de champagne à l'intention d'un des serveurs qui passait par là. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu deviens méchante avec moi. _Grrr_…

- Et moi j'aime quand tu fermes ta…

Un tonnerre assourdissant résonna soudainement, faisant bouger les lustres en cristal de la pièce et sursauter les invités. Puis, peu de temps après, un éclair flamboyant déchira le ciel noir si bien que l'on eut cru, le temps d'une seconde, être encore en plein après-midi.

Et comme chacun s'était tourné vers la baie vitrée, juste après le tonnerre, aucune des personnalités présentes dans la salle durant l'éclair, ne put nier avoir reconnu la personne qui se tenait juste derrière la vitre de la baie à ce moment là.

Vous l'aurez deviné, hein ?

Draco Malfoy en personne.

"- Poussez-vous ! hurla Narcissa en courant vers la grande porte-fenêtre coulissante, hystérique. Mais poussez-vous, enfin !!"

Elle ouvrit la baie d'un geste énergique, voir même violent, qui contrastait assez mal avec le modèle de beauté froide qu'elle représentait, puis appela de toutes ses forces :

"- Draco !! _DRACO !!!"_

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle ôta brusquement ses talons et, indifférente aux regards médusés ou admiratifs de l'assistance, s'enfonça sans aucune hésitation dans le jardin pieds nus, la pluie glaciale semblant marteler de plus belle maintenant que la vitre de la baie était coulissée.

« _Draco ?? Draco, je t'en supplie, ou es-tu ??..._ »

La voix suraiguë de Narcissa s'éloignait peu à peu ainsi que sa silhouette qui se fondait dans la nuit.

Plus personne ne parlait dans la salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le jardin. Même Lucius avait arrêté de déblatérer Tellman et Chrysler et gardait un regard fixe et –bien sûr- neutre sur l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître sa femme.

Pansy, qui avait le nez écrasé contre a vitre depuis cinq bonnes minutes, fut la première à les voir arriver.

"- Apportez des serviettes, hurla-t-elle aux bonnes et aux serveurs.

- Et du pffchocolat pffchaud, pffajouta Amy Greenwald, macaron dans la bouche."

Et toute l'assistance, Lucius y comprit, se mit à ordonner tout ce qui pourrait convenir au personnel du Manoir.

Le tableau de Narcissa sortant de l'obscurité, trempée jusqu'aux os, le chignon défait, agrippant par le bras son fils chancelant, Draco, était tout de même assez émouvant.

"- Putain de…marmonna Blaise en se redressant d'un coup tout en reconnaissant son meilleur ami.

- Pauvre enfant, soupira sincèrement Mrs. Friedman en secouant son éventail devant son visage tout fripé tout en secouant la tête d'un air navré."

Draco ne s'était ni présenté à l'église, ni au cimetière d'ailleurs. Ce qui faisait de lui la vedette de la soirée en quelques sortes.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mouillé des cheveux aux Converses, son corps grelottant et le teint plus pâle que la couleur « pâle » elle-même. Des poches de cernes violacées soulignaient ses yeux bleu océan vitreux et ses lèvres étaient gercées, fendues, violettes.

Mais, chose étrange chez lui, il n'en restait pas moins aussi magnifique que d'habitude.

Et on le frictionnait, on le faisait manger, on l'expédiait à l'étage, on le changeait, on lui coulait un bain, on le massait…

"- Mon Dieu, murmurait Narcissa en observant d'un air dépassé les bonnes s'occuper de son fils qui se laissait faire, mollement, tel un somnambule. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu..."

Draco ne sentait plus rien. Du moins, s'il devait sentir quelque chose, ce serait son corps qui ressemblait à présent à un bloc de glace tout entier. Et son cœur frigorifié.

S'il en avait un encore.

"- Draco, chéri est-ce que tu m'entends ? lui chuchota anxieusement Narcissa tandis qu'on l'avait assis sur son lit, le dos retenu par toute une pile de coussins."

Draco secoua lentement la tête et Narcissa soupira de soulagement en prenant sa main glacée pour la frictionner énergiquement.

"- On…on va te faire couler un bain et…et tu vas te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, même d'aller au…

- Maman, ça va."

Narcissa leva des yeux étonné vers son fils qui fixait toujours le mur de devant lui sans cligner, comme étonnée qu'il puisse avoir la capacité de parler.

"- Très bien. Très bien. Je veux que tu te repose en tout cas. D'accord ? Promet-moi que tu vas te reposer ? Je ne veux pas te voir quitter ce lit sans avoir reprit des forces…"

Après l'avoir chargé en recommandations, promesses diverses et baisers sur le front Narcissa disparu pour de bon derrière la porte de la chambre.

Draco resta à fixer le mur. Il voulait se lever, aller fumer une cigarette, boire quelque chose qui dessècherait sa gorge, sauter de sa fenêtre, faire quelque chose, bon sang, mais aucun de ses membres ne voulait bouger. Ils ne répondaient plus aux ordres que donnaient son cerveau.

Puis il entendit quelque chose qui lui débloqua ses sens et lui fit lentement tourner la tête.

Un rire.

Cristallin. Moqueur. Féminin.

Draco faillit mourir lui aussi à la seconde. Ou mourir une seconde fois. Perchée que la commode en sépia près de la porte, se tenait celle qui était censée être, en ce même instant, six pieds sous terre. Marie Malfoy, vêtue du même jean, des même ballerines et du même débardeur en coton Marc Jacobs qu'elle portait au moment de sa mort, balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière, ses longs cheveux blonds presque blanc tressés en une natte sur son épaule gauche et ses yeux bleu glace fixé sur ceux de son frère. Elle rigola une seconde fois tandis que Draco se liquéfiait sur place, puis lui dit avec un petit rictus narquois bien à elle :

"- Comme on se retrouve, Dray. Enfin."


	2. Pendant ce temps, chez les Granger

« Cocorico Poulette, il est l'heure de te réveiller ! »

« Mmmh… »

Hermione Granger roula mollement sur le côté de son lit baldaquin, tirant la couette sur sa tête ensommeillée tout en marmonnant quelques paroles inintelligibles. Mais Peter Granger, en adorable père déterminé qu'il était, alla ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup sec, laissant les rayons de soleil matinaux de Goddrick's Hollow pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se redressa furieusement, sa main plaquée en visière sur son front et ses paupières plissant face à la lumière soudaine.

« Ferme cette foutue fenêtre par pitié ! » gémit-elle.

Inutile de préciser qu'Hermione pouvait s'avérer très vulgaire lorsqu'on la réveillait contre son gré.

« Nous ne sommes plus en vacance, puce. » l'informa inutilement son père en ouvrant la fenêtre cette fois-ci. « Finies les grasses matinée jusqu'à pas d'heures : dois-je te rappeler que tu rentre en 1ere aujourd'hui ? »

« Naan ? Tu penses ? » bailla Hermione en se frottant les yeux de ses poings.

« Allez, je vais aller réveiller Will mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas te retrouver en train de ronfler lorsque je reviendrais. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ouais ouais, je…_attention ! _»

Dans un geste négligeant, son père avait effleuré la petite glace rectangulaire posée en équilibre instable sur la coiffeuse d'Hermione et celle-ci tomba à terre pour se briser en mille-morceaux. Hermione secoua la tête en s'asseyant sur son lit puis se traîna, pieds nus, jusqu'au lieu du crime.

« 7 ans de malheur, Granger… » soupira-t-elle en observant son reflet fragmenté.

Hermione ne faisait pas ses 16 ans ; lorsqu'on la voyait, on pouvait facilement lui en donner cinq de plus, ce qui, dans un sens, était bien pratique pour elle.

Elle avait de longues boucles châtain clair indisciplinées dégringolant sur ses épaules, des yeux vert-marron rieurs et pétillants de vitalité, de petites tâches de rousseur discrètes parsemmant ses joues, des lèvres charnues et roses ainsi que de longues jambes galbées et interminables. Seul Hic ? Sa poitrine. Hermione en faisait un véritable complexe, une éternelle fixation. 85 C. Énorme d'après elle, totalement proportionnelle d'après Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie.

« T'es d'un parano ma vielle » lui disait-elle en roulant des yeux. « Moi je _tuerais _pour avoir la même. »

Mais si l'on faisait abstraction de cela, Hermione avait sans conteste un corps magnifiquement dessiné.

Prise d'une de ses soudaines inspirations, elle attrapa son Nikon D700 – reçu pour son anniversaire – posé sur sa coiffeuse et mitrailla sa silhouette disséquée par le miroir brisé. Elle observa le résultat sur le petit écran de son appareil photo professionnel, supprima deux des sept clichés pris en rafale puis arbora un petit sourire satisfait avant de passer en vitesse l'aspirateur sur les tessons.

Car la photographie était une véritable passion chez Hermione.

D'ailleurs, sa chambre pouvait en témoigner : tout le mur gauche était tapissé des meilleurs clichés pris depuis ses 12 ans, âge auquel elle avait reçu son premier vrai Nikon numérique. Capturer des émotions, rendre éternels de bons moments, attraper au vol ce qui est insaisissable, transmettre sa vision du monde à travers la photographie ; voilà ce qu'Hermione s'attelait à faire chaque jour. Son père, l'ayant bien compris, lui avait même transformé la grande buanderie en laboratoire photo et depuis, Hermione y restait fourrée bien plus de temps que dans sa propre chambre.

« C'est qui ? » tambourina-t-elle à la porte de la salle de bain. « Ouh-ouh ? J'ai besoin de me laver tout de suite ! »

« Tire-toi » lui répondit aimablement son adorable petit frère, Romeo Granger, âgé de 13 ans.

« Mais j'en ai besoin ! Je suis déjà en retard figure-toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Romeo actionna l'eau et Hermione abattit son front sur la porte, découragée.

« Gééénial…. Parce qu'en plus, il vient juste d'y entrer… »

« Mione ! » s'exclama William Granger, son grand frère de 19 ans dont les yeux vert émeraude et la dégaine débraillée faisait un taux élevé de victimes féminines chaque année. « T'as pas vu mon haut bleu ciel là, tu sais, le Franklin&Marshall… »

« Tu l'as mis au sale pas plus tard qu'hier soir parce que tu l'avais tâché. » répondit machinalement sa sœur puis, se remettant à frapper sur la porte : « GROUILLE-TOI ROMEO ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Ah ouaaais ! C'est vrai… » fit William en se frappant le front de la paume de main avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

A bout de nerfs dès le matin, Hermione fonça dans la chambre de son père qui, debout en costume devant sa glace, essayait différentes cravates en exécutant une espèce de moue ridicule chaque fois qu'il en posait une sur son torse.

« Papa ! Je suis obligée d'emprunter ta salle de bain parce que Romeo ne daigne pas se bouger le... »

« Laquelle me va le mieux d'après toi ? » la coupa Peter en plantant deux cravates d'un vert semblable devant elle.

« Papa… »

Hermione soupira mais lança tout de même un coup d'œil aux deux cravates.

« Celle de gauche. Elle s'accorde plus avec ton teint et tes yeux…mais c'est oui ou c'est non pour ta salle de bain alors ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui…Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi dans cette maison ! » s'exclama son père en lui embrassant le front.

« Je me le demande aussi parfois… » soupira-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la douche.

* * *

« Parvati vient me chercher. » annonça Hermione en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon pour chausser ses Doc Martens en cuir noir verni tandis que ses frères et son père déjeunaient dans la cuisine.

Elle portait un jean type boyfriend délavé et négligemment rentré dans ses Doc avec un t-shirt débardeur « BOYS ARE JUST TOYS » en dessous d'un American Apparel noir.

William se retourna vers elle, du Nutella ornant le coin de sa bouche.

« Ch'est l'hindou, là, Parvati ? »

« Et ça te pose un problème ? » lui répondit sèchement Hermione en nouant sa chevelure en un chignon lâche avant de s'appliquer rapidement de légers traits d'eyeliner sur ses paupières.

« Nan, nan, pas du tout. C'est juste que sa sœur, Padma, elle n'a pas une très belle réputation à ce qu'on dit... »

« Tant mieux pour elle. De toute façon, Parvati ne lui parle même plus. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait cette Padma ? » voulut savoir leur père en étalant généreusement du sirop d'érable sur son pancake.

William et sa sœur échangèrent un regard entendu, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Elle se fait tout le monde. » résuma Romeo, un petit sourire venimeux aux lèvres.

Peter faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pancake, Hermione fit tomber son crayon tandis que William éclatait de rire, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Au même instant, plusieurs coups de klaxons résonnèrent depuis l'extérieur. Hermione accourra vers la fenêtre et aperçu l'Audi décapotable rouge feu de Parvati Patil, qui était au volant, et les cheveux roux flamboyant de Ginny à l'arrière.

« Je suis partie ! » fit-elle en envoyant un bisou par la main à toute sa petite famille.

« Hé ! Attends ! Tu oublies ton sac ! » s'exclama Peter.

Hermione revint sur ses pas en gloussant puis attrapa son sac à bandoulière en toile noire criblé de badge philosophiques et d'où dépassait l'objectif de son inséparable Nikon.

« Bonne journée ! » lui souhaita son père en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« 'Bye. » grommela William en mordant dans sa tartine.

« Adieu ! » fit Romeo en lui tirant la langue.

C'était les Granger.

« Coucou toi ! » la salua Parvati en rejetant sa tête en arrière, des Ray-Ban à monture marron lui cachant les yeux. « Frais ton t-shirt ! C'est un quoi ? »

« Je sais plus trop. » avoua Hermione en enjambant majestueusement la portière du cabriolet. « _Boys Meet Girls _je crois… »

« Bah bonjour quand même, hein ? » protesta Ginny depuis le siège arrière.

« Oh Gin', pardon ! » s'excusa Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ? »

Parvati démarra rapidement la voiture tout en mettant le volume de la radio à fond et bientôt, le célèbre « Can't Tell Me Nothing » de Kanye West devint l'hymne des retrouvailles des trois jeunes filles.

Et tandis qu'elles papotaient avec entrin, faisant des pronostics sur tous les cas-sociaux qu'ils auraient dans leurs classes cette année et se donnant un récit détaillé de leurs vacances, la voiture passa devant le portail de l'imposant Manoir Malfoy. Parvati soupira en rejetant une volute de fumée de sa cigarette.

« C'est vraiment dommage ce qui s'est passé cet été… »

« Quoi ? » demanda automatiquement Hermione. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? » s'étonna Ginny en récupérant la cigarette des doigts hâlés de Parvati pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule, tout en haussant des sourcils.

« Ils sont ruinés ? C'est ça ? Ils ont été cambriolés ? Remarque, avec tout le fric qu'ils ont… »

« C'est bien pire, Hermione... » fit Parvati d'un ton sinistre tout en dépassant la côte maritime de Goddrick's Hollow qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la plage ensoleillée de la Manche. « Tu te souviens de la petite Marie Malfoy ? »

Hermione roula des yeux en ricanant. Qui, dans tout le Royaume-Uni entier, ne connaissait pas la petite Draco Malfoy miniature, pimbêche et garce comme pas deux, régnant en duchesse sur les pauvres 3e ?

« Qui ne connait pas cette petite peste, vraiment ? »

« Eh bien…elle s'est suicidée. »

La jeune fille poussa un chapelet de jurons, sous le choc.

« _QUOI ? _Mais…mais quand ça ? »

« Cet été. J'étais à l'enterrement avec mes parents et…l'_autre_. » ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût en désignant sa sœur jumelle. « Tu aurais du voir dans quel état se trouvait Draco. Ca me donnait presque envie de pleurer sa sœur pour lui… »

Hermione contempla la bâtisse imposante du Manoir Malfoy qui s'éloignait, estomaquée.

Marie Malfoy ? _Morte ? _Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Hermione revoyait encore sa tête blonde d'ange encadrée dans un serre-tête Burberry, ses yeux bleus de diablesse étincelant de cette lueur malicieuse et condescendante propre aux Malfoy, martyriser les élèves classés comme « victimes » avec sa petite clique de garces, son fourre-tout Vuitton à la main et les garçons à ses pieds. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle put arriver ? Et surtout que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Parvati se mit à ralentir. Elles arrivaient devant la grille dorée du collège-lycée privé mixte POUDLARD.

« Harry, Ron et Dean arrivent. » les informa Parvati en coupant le contact.

« Merde ! » siffla Ginny en jetant sa cigarette par-dessus bord.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche d'un quelconque paquet de chewing-gum et s'enfourna trois tablettes d'Hollywood dans la bouche puis s'aspergea du Lolita Lempicka que lui tendait Parvati en échange de son paquet de chewing-gum avant de tirer sur son t-shirt pour faire ressortir son décolté.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai l'air _présentable_ ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement en donnant un coup de peigne rapide sur sa frange déjà parfaite.

« Harry va tomber en syncope quant il te verra. » lui assura Parvati.

« J'espère. » soupira Ginny. « Depuis le temps que je lui cours après… »

Parvati lui fit un clin d'œil afin de l'encourager puis Ginny s'extirpa de la voiture et s'élança vers les garçons qui traversaient la rue d'une démarche assurée.

Hermione, quant à elle, regardait d'un air absent les trois garçons saluer Ginny et la complimenter sur sa nouvelle coiffure. La nouvelle sonnait toujours en elle comme un gong.

Marie Malfoy s'était suicidée cet été.

Pourquoi est-ce que la mort d'une personne, aussi détestable soit-elle, lui faisait toujours l'effet d'un cratère ?

Parvati qui avait remarqué l'état de choc de son amie, lui pressa la jambe affectueusement.

« Hein ? » sursauta Hermione.

« Mione, ne te focalise pas là-dessus. Ce n'est pas ta vie, ok ? Chaque jour, les gens vivent, les gens meurent, mais la Terre continuera sans cesse de tourner. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fais peur, bordel. Et puis...Marie Malfoy, quoi ! Tu l'aurais imaginé toi, un jour, qu'elle puisse se suicider ? »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Tu sais bien que les Malfoy pourront subir n'importe quelle épreuve de la vie, ils retomberont toujours sur leurs pattes. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour eux ; ce serait une trop grosse perte de temps, chérie. »

Hermione soupira. Oui, c'est vrai que Parvati avait raison dans un sens. Parvati avait étonnamment toujours raison d'ailleurs.

« Hey ! » fit une voix masculine rauque juste au-dessus d'elles. « Content de vous revoir les meufs. Hermione… »

Celle-ci leva la tête puis sourit. Ron Weasley se tenait devant elle, les mains appuyées sur sa portière, et dévisageait Hermione de ses petits yeux noisettes comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.


	3. La Rentrée

**C****omment m'excuser ? Cela fait quoi...un an que je n'ai pas publié un seul chapitre de cette histoire ? J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels qui ont interférés sur mon écriture, qui ont bloqués mon inspiration et qui m'ont...bloqués. Plus maintenant. J'essaie de me remettre petit à petit dans l'esprit du roman. Ce chapitre devenait poussiéreux depuis le temps que je le gardait dans mon ordinateur. Le voici. Donnez-moi des avis francs et sincères car, si je m'égare (& il y a de grandes chances), je pense arrêter l'histoire tout court.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

**IACB.**

* * *

"...Punta Cana, nan mais quelle horreur, serieux ! Bon, je ne dis pas que ce c'était _totalement_ horrible – tout de même, c'est une île de luxe – mais en periode de vacance d'été, se mélanger avec autant de gens, tout ce monde, toute cette foule...brr, ça m'a presque donné des boutons de fièvre. Genre l'autre fois, il y avait un vieux couples d'aristos qui bronzait impudiquement devant moi sur la plage. Je sais pas si vous voyez la scène d'horreur que j'ai vécu : le vieux au ventre bidonnant, de la transpi dégoulinant sur son corps rouge de coups de soleil et la vielle à la peau frippée et flasque à souhait lire un Marie-Claire page _Votre mari vous est-il infidèle ?_ Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi traumatisant de toute ma vie. Nan mais serieux, il y a certaines limites à la décence quoi...quand on est laid à rendre aveugle tout ceux que l'on croiserait sur notre passage, eh bien je suis _désolée_ mais il vaudrait tout simplement mieux ne _pas_ sortir de chez soi..."

Et Pansy parlait.

Et lorsqu'elle parlait, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Draco le savait mieux que quiconque, dix sept fichues années qu'il la supportait. Enfin, "supporter"...Cotoyer, on va dire.

La petite bande avançait en souverrain dans les couloirs luxueux de POUDLARD. Et on se retournait sur leur passage. Les Populaires. Et les langues se déliaient sur leur passage. Il y avait la "Base" au milieux, c'est à dire Blaise Zabbini qui gloussait à chacune des paroles de Pansy qui, elle, déployait tout ses moyens pour capter la pleine attention de Draco qui, lui, regardait autour avec un air aérien ne lui étant pas propre. Les "nouvelles recrues" de chaque côté ; Padma Patil – habillée de ce minuscule bout de tissu en jean d'à peine 10 cm qu'elle prétendait appeler "jupe" marié avec de dangereux talons aiguilles 8 cm : vous voyez le style en gros. Cedric Crabbe, le clown, le bouffon, le faire-valoir...Cedric quoi, et ses gros pull Abercrombie, puis Alexander Goyle, un grand rouquin qui, a part une beauté non negligeable, n'avait pas de rôle bien interessant sinon que de servir les ordres de Pansy ou Blaise : faire leurs devoirs, autrement dit.

Et Pansy parlait. De plus en plus fort, avec de plus en plus de gestes.

Et Draco flottait toujours dans une sorte de bulle bizarre, déconnectée du monde, et ne prêtait part à son discours que par des "Hmm-hmm" distraits style : "Je t'écoute même si, pour te le dire clairement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis."

"Et vous en devinerez jamais _qui_ j'ai vu en plus là bas ! Lorsque je les ai vus, j'ai, genre, halluciné mais grave. Allez, devinez !"

Padma se pencha vers l'avant de sorte à regarder Pansy, ses longs cheveux noirs jais légèrement frisés basculant sur son épaule gauche.

"C'est un des beaufs du lycée ou pas ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix haut nouvellement haut perchée extrêmement superficielle.

"Oh que oui, bon sang !"

A Blaise de s'essayer à la devinette. A sa manière, évidemment.

"Et a-t-il déjà eu le privilège de te connaître. Intimement parlant, bien sûr."

Pansy le fusilla de ses petits yeux marrons clairs en faisant une mine dégoutée.

"Beurk, non ! Va te faire voire Zab' !" cria-t-elle presque en lui frappant sèchement le bras.

"Aïeuh...C'était juste une supposition..."

"Alleeez, cherchez, quoi, c'est pas si difficile à trouver en plus...cherchez ou je vous le dis moi-même ! Draco, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?"

Celui-ci se retourna vers le groupe, ses yeux bleu glace plongé dans un grand vague insaisissable. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs obstruaient sa vue et tombaient sur ses longs cils noirs ; cela fut assez pour que Pansy en ait le coeur qui batte la chamade, comme chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la jeune fille.

Leur relation était plus ou moins ambigüe. Ils se tournaient autour, jouaient au chat et à la sourie. Et celui qui succomberait se brûlerait les doigts à tout les coups. Cette situation plaisait plus ou moins à Pansy car elle savait Draco incapable de se lancer dans quelque chose de serieux et de durable sinon qu'avec elle.

Parce que, au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas, Pansy _était_ une fille serieuse et durable.

Il existait entre eux une espèce de tension séductrice voir même sexuelle depuis très longtemps que Draco maniait parfois jusqu'à l'extrême mais savait rester dans la légèreté malgré tout. Pas Pansy. Elle s'était délicieusement prise au jeu et était tombé dans le piège, naturellement. Tandis que Draco prenait leur petit jeu avec désinvolture, voir même pour un passe-temps quotidient afin de chasser la pseudo-monotonie de sa vie de bourreau des coeurs de POUDLARD, Pansy s'attachait à chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses regards. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec lui.

Elle était maintenant sa prisonnière, tout comme la majorité de la gente féminine du lycée.

Draco à côté d'elle haussa des épaules en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il avait une énorme envie de fumer. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et les petites devinettes de Pansy l'ennuyait au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec une lassitude à peine cachée :

"J'en sais rien Pansy...Dis-le alors, vu que personne ne sait."

Pansy fit mine de faire la moue, blessée intérieurement par le ton qu'avait pris Draco pour lui répondre, mais se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui, eux au moins, étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

"Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant...bon, je vous le dis : c'était Ginevra et Ronald Weasley."

Cris d'étonnement suivi d'une hilarité générale et d'une série de raillerie propre à chacun.

"Où ont-ils eu le fric nécessaire pour acheter ne serais-ce que le billet ?" ricana Cedric.

"Sans doute ont-ils étaient engagés comme, genre, majordomes ou quelque chose du genre? Peut-être qu'on leur donnait de l'argent de poche !" pouffa Padma qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, traînait encore avec les Weasley.

"Ils ont dut vendre le trou a rat dans lequel ils vivent...si quelqu'un aurait voulu l'acheter déjà ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait fréquemment des fuites chez eux..." s'exclama Zabbini.

"Je pencherais plus pour le Loto." ricana Pansy tandis que la petite bande passait justement devant Ginevra Weasley qui accrochait une photo sur la porte métallique de son nouveau casier.

Nouveaux éclats de rires agrémantés d'oeillades narquoises envers Weasley.

Ginny claqua violemment la porte de son casier en dardant le petit groupe du regard le plus noir et réfrigérant qu'elle puisse faire.

Et chaque jour, elle se faisait chambrer par la même bande, chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Qu'avaient-ils contre elle ? Que leur avaient-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Quoique d'accoutûmé, Draco Malfoy se faisait l'honneur d'ouvrir les hostilité dès qu'il la croisait, elle ou son frère, dans le couloir – bien que celui-ci sache mieux se défendre qu'elle – mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme fixait le flot d'élèves rentrant et sortant de l'établissement d'un oeil vide, négligemment adossé contre le casier voisin, comme pour attendre que le groupe en ait finit avec elle pour reprendre la route.

"Dis-moi Gin', ton haut, t'as du te priver de bouffe pendant combien de temps pour te le payer en..._intégralité_ ?" retorqua Pansy en tâtant du bout des doigts son sweat Zadig&Voltaire en cachemire gris.

Nouvelle hilarité du côté de la bande.

Le rouge monta violemment aux joues de la jeune fille qui serra fortement sa pochette contre elle et fit mine de partir vers les toilettes.

« Tu pars déjà cocote ? » entendit-elle pouffer Zabbini dans son dos. « Ooh, t'es vraiment pas marrante ! On commençait _tout juste _à s'amuser... »

Ginny s'engouffra dans le premier cabinet ouvert des toilettes et verrouilla précipitemment la porte derrière elle en soupirant. Quelle bande de naze, bordel ! Combien de temps encore devrait-elle essuyer toutes ces railleries dont elle était victime depuis le début du collège ? Elle inspira profondément et se maudit en reconnaissant le goût pâteux et salé qui emplissait sa bouche et précédait chaque fois une crise de larme naissante. Et chaque fois qu'elle se faisait humilier par cette bande d'imbéciles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir automatiquement envie de pleurer comme une gamine de six ans alors qu'elle en avait tout de même neuf de plus. Elle se trouvait d'un pathétique... Harry devait la trouver bien chochote, lui qui était la cible numéro un des vannes de Pansy&Co. Ginny maintint ses yeux marron grands ouverts sur le plafon en plâtre blanc des toilettes pour que les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment restent dans leurs orbites, tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Pathétique, pathétique, pathétique, ma pauvre fille.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit à la volée suivit d'un bruit de pas martellant régulièrement sur le carrelage, trop lourd pour appartenir à ceux d'une fille. Ginny se redressa, oubliant presque qu'elle était sur le point de sanglotter, et releva silencieusement ses jambes sur la cuvette impeccable pour qu'on ne voye pas ses pieds.

« Weasley ? »

Trop tard. Ginny resta tout de même sans faire aucun bruit et tendit l'oreille, les sourcils fronçés, essayant de reconnaître cette voix qui lui semblait assez familière.

« Je sais que tu es là de toute façon. »

Ginny hésita une seconde puis reposa ses pieds à terre, déverrouilla d'un coup le loquet du cabinet pour se retrouver devant Draco Malfoy. Elle s'en doutait. Celui-ci était adossé sur le comptoir en marbre des lavabos et la dévisageait de la tête au pied d'un air neutre, voir même vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda glacialement la jeune rousse, ses petits yeux brillant lui envoyant des éclairs mortels.

« Je pense que c'est à toi. » lui répondit Draco, nullement décontenancé, en lui tendant quelque chose.

C'était un cliché de Harry, magistralement capturé par Hermione, où on le voyait en train d'éclater de rire, la tête renversé en arrière, ses dents blanches étincellantes au soleil et ses cheveux noir jais hirsute sur la tête. Il avait été pris il y a deux été de cela, lorsque Harry et Hermione avait passé leurs vacances – les meilleures – au Terrier et Hermione l'avait punaisé sur le mur de sa chambre puis, voyant que Ginny bavait littéralement dessus chaque fois qu'elle passait chez sa meilleure amie, avait finit par lui en faire cadeau. Et c'était ce cliché que Draco Malfoy tenait entre les mains. Ginny le testa longuement du regard, prudente, chose que ce-dernier sembla comprendre car il garda sa main tendue vers elle, puis attrapa rapidement son petit trésor photographique et le serra contre son coeur comme si Draco allait à tout moment le lui arracher des mains et le déchirer en mille morceaux avec un sourire diabolique.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« C'est tombé de ton casier. »

« Oh. »

Ginny hocha la tête et fixa quelques instants ses baskets, mal à l'aise.

« Ben...merci. »

Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, plus de Draco.

Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, jeta un coup d'oeil au hublot de la porte des toilettes, regarda même dans les quelques cabinets qui s'alignaient derrière elle ; rien. Ginny fixa son unique reflet dans le miroir en haussant des sourcils d'incrédulité.

Elle froissait toujours la petite photo contre sa poitrine.

* * *

**Verdict Monsieur le Juge..?**


	4. Kramenken II & Trelawney valent 3 Balais

**Aloha, chers amis !**

**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que vous aimerez. Concernant le titre...pfffff...je ne vous cache pas que j'ai galéré à le trouver donc j'ai pioché hop hop dans le texte et voilà le résultat :p Ah oui, quelques petites choses :**

**1- L'action se passe quatre jours après la rentrée**

**2- Je préfères « Lavender » à la traduction française « Lavande » tout simplement parce que je trouve ça plus joli à prononcer et à écrire**

**3- Merci aux reviewers anonymes, Els et Aurelle, que je n'ai pas put remercier individuellement comme les autres évidemment :p Vos reviews m'encouragent !**

**4- Aaaaah oui, j'oubliais le plus important : Draco est présent dans ce chapitre mais ne désespérez pas de ne pas le voir dès la première ligne...soyez patients ;)**

**Je pense avoir tout dit...ce chapitre est beaaaucoup plus long que les précédents.**

**Très bonne lecture en tout cas.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

* * *

« ...c'est ainsi qu'en 1432, l'Empire d'Agromanie lança une offensive particulièrement sanglante sur tout les territoires colonisés afin d'en exterminer les Morgoles carnivores, facteurs premiers des tremblements sismiques violents ayant lieux tout les six mois dans tout le Royaume et causant des milliers de morts. A la suite de cette offensive qui dura plus d'une décennie, le Roi Gerinus Kramenken II... »

Lavender Brown attendit que le professeur Binns, leur ennuyeux professeur d'histoire-géographie à la voix robotique, se tourne vers le tableau pour écrire le nom du roi en question pour glisser un petit papier plié en quatre à sa voisine de derrière.

« Fais passer ça à Ron » chuchota-t-elle furtivement à Susan Bones, excitée comme une puce. « Et ne l'ouvre pas ! »

Susan envoya le papier à son voisin de derrière en donnant les mêmes instructions puis se réaffala sur sa table en soupirant d'ennui. La feuille passa de mains en mains jusqu'au fond de la classe avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de soixante-dix éléphants traversant une savane broussailleuse puis elle atterri finalement entre les mains du destinataire, Ronald Waesley.

« C'quoi ? » marmonna ce-dernier lorsque Seamus Finnighan se retourna vers lui pour lui tendre le mot.

« Sais pas. C'est de la part de Lavender. »

« Forcément. » ricana Harry qui était assit à côté de lui et pianotait sur son portable dissimulé dans sa trousse.

Ron se redressa tandis que Seamus se retournait vers le tableau puis il déplia la feuille sans se presser. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcourraient le mot. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami puis émit un soupir exaspéré en se remettant à écrire sur son téléphone.

« _Tu es mon Soleil rouge du matin, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_ Tsss...on se croirait au putain de jardin d'enfant. »

Ron leva la tête. Quatre rangs plus haut, Lavender lui faisait les yeux doux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Elle est pas mal. »

« Si tu sors avec elle, fais une croix sur nos six années d'amitié. » le prévint sèchement Harry.

« J'ai jamais dit que je sortirais avec elle. » répondit Ron en griffonnant une brève réponse à l'aide de son Bic noir méchamment mâchouillé puis, tapant dans le dos de Seamus : « Pour Lavender. »

Harry le regarda faire d'un œil désapprobateur.

« J'ose à peine te demander ce que tu lui as répondu. »

« Rien. Je lui ai juste donné rendez-vous. » haussa des épaules Ron en reposant sa tête contre ses bras.

« Tu...tu lui as..._quoi_ ? »

Le grand brun feignit de suffoquer puis partit dans une quinte de toux bruyante.

« Mr Potter, tout va bien ? » s'enquit d'une voix atone Mr Binns en levant ses yeux éteins sur le jeune homme agonisant au dernier rang.

Toute la classe avait les yeux braqués sur lui, contente d'avoir enfin un peu de distraction.

« Oui...oui...tout va bien professeur, excusez-moi. » se reprit ce-dernier, les yeux brillants.

« Bien. » fit-il avant de reprendre le fil de son cours, au grand désespoir des élèves de la Première Gryffondor.

Ron eut un petit rire, toujours allongé sur sa table. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Tu mériterais un Oscar mon vieux. Vraiment. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as donné rendez-vous ? » rugit silencieusement Harry en s'essuyant les yeux.

Ron haussa des épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Comme ça. Peut-être que ça vaut le coup après tout. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Si tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais te le dire... » ricana le rouquin en fermant les yeux, prêt à se remettre à somnoler.

« Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à battre des horaires de votre rendez-vous, après tout. Mais y'a quelque chose que je comprends pas. Je pensais que tu aimais Hermione à la base et que tu ne sortirais qu'avec elle. »

Les yeux de Ronald Weasley s'ouvrirent en grand. Un voile d'amertume enveloppa son regard tandis qu'il serrait des lèvres.

« Je pensais aussi. Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Viktor Krum ou Jeremy Miles et que, malgré tout ça, elle ne se rende pas compte que j'existe. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis...nous sommes meilleur ami depuis la Sixième, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ton existence ? »

« Justement Harry ! C'est de l'amour à sens unique, tu comprends ? Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle me voit juste comme un « bon ami », c'est tout. Elle ne me verra jamais au delà alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais gâcher ma vie sentimentale et me préserver pour une fille qui ne partagera jamais les m^mes sentiments que moi. »

« Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête mon petit. Comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Ok. Convaincs-moi du contraire alors. »

Harry détourna des yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas tord. Hermione n'avait jamais eu l'air de poser sur lui un autre regard que celui amical.

« Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas t'abaisser à sortir avec cette sangsue, cette _gamine_ qui t'envoies des lettres d'amours digne d'un Ce1 à son _n'amoureux _! » s'offusqua-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

« C'est sûr que toi, question lettre d'amour passionnée, tu t'y connais hein... » rétorqua avec un rictus narquois son meilleur ami.

« Pff...vas te faire voir Weasley ! » s'exclama Harry en rougissant légèrement tandis que la sonnerie libératrice de fin de cours résonna dans tout les vastes locaux de POUDLARD.

Durant le trois-quart de son année de Seconde, Harry avait été la « cible » d'une mystérieuse inconnue qui bombardait chaque jour son casier de mots doux, chocolats et cadeaux divers. S'il s'était senti flatté par tant d'attention durant les premiers jours, ce manège commença très vite à l'agacer puis l'effrayer. Il appréhendait même parfois d'ouvrir son casier entre chaque cours de peur d'être assailli par un ours en peluche géant habillé d'un t-shirt rose fushia sur lequel était brodé « _Forever, I'm yours... _» comme celui qu'il avait reçu pour la St Valentin. Il se sentait épié, chose qui amusait fortement ses deux meilleurs amis qui se chargeaient chaque fois de déballer son casier chaque matin, quand Harry ne le faisait pas. Surtout que, de plus en plus, les poèmes et mots qu'il recevait le mettait en scène avec sa mystérieuse admiratrice dans des situations...assez osées. En bref, cela tournait aux harcellements. Dieu merci, cette année, elle n'avait pas encore baptisée son nouveau casier – et il vivait mieux ainsi. Mais il avait une petite idée de son identité.

Et la petite idée en question était rousse et comportait cinq lettres.

* * *

Les Trois Balais était un des cafés les plus fréquentés par les étudiants de POUDLARD. Pittoresque par son architecture – une chaumière de caractère à deux étages – et moderne par les produits originaux et détonants qu'il proposait, on ne le trouvait jamais vide, même durant les heures de cours. L'ayant bien comprit, la propriétaire des lieux, Madame Rosmerta, veillait à soumettre quotidiennement une spécialité du jour qui attiserait à coup sûr les papilles du consommateur. C'était une femme aux courbes généreuse, constamment souriante et maternelle qui traitait chacun des étudiants comme ses propres enfants. Elle veillait à servir elle-même ses clients dans la mesure du possible mais se faisait tout de même seconder par un ou deux serveurs en cas de débordement. C'est ainsi que Hermione se vit servir sa commande – une Bièraubeurre accompagné d'un carré de brownie au chocolat blanc – par Mrs. Romerta en personne.

« Et voilà pour toi ma chérie, ce sera tout ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sera tout. Merci beaucoup Rose. » la gratifia Hermione en lui pressant affectueusement le bras.

« Mais de rien, ma belle. Et toi, Ginevra mon chou, une pâte d'amande à la pistache te suffit, c'est sûr ? » s'enquit Mme Rosmerta en lorgnant la pâtisserie que Ginny mangeait à bec d'oiseau.

« Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » acquiesça cette-dernière.

« Parfait. Appelez-moi s'il vous manque quelque chose les filles. Aah ! Ce cher Ernie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers Ernie McMillan qui venait de passer la porte.

Hermione porta précautionneusement son gobelet remplis à raz bord à ses lèvres, en avala une pleine gorgée puis s'essuya rudement la bouche du dos de la main avec un soupir de satisfaction. Ginny, assise sur la banquette juste en face d'elle, lui lança un regard à la fois dépité et moqueur.

« Il ne manquait plus que le rot. » ricana-t-elle en portant un minuscule bout de pâte d'amande à sa bouche.

« Quelque fois, je me dis que je serais plus à l'aise dans le corps d'un mec. » soupira Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu mange ça aussi lentement ? »

« C'est pour avoir le temps de digérer. J'ai lu dans un magazine que si l'on prenait le temps d'avaler et de laisser la nourriture cheminer vers notre ventre, cela améliorait la digestion et réduisait les chances d'attraper des kilos indésirables. »

« Con-ne-ries. »

« Peut-être mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas attraper un seul kilogramme superflus. » répliqua fièrement Ginny en avalant une nouvelle bouchée ridiculement maigre.

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Et ne me dis pas que tu fais tout ça à cause de... »

« Harry. Oui. »

« Grand Dieu. Cette histoire va te perdre. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas tout simplement le voir et lui déclarer que tu l'aime ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes anorexique non plus Gin' ! »

« Qui va devenir anorexique ? » demanda Dean Thomas qui venait de faire irruption à côté de Ginny, tout essoufflé, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Hermione se gratta la nuque, ennuyée, en les observant se livrer à un combat de langue extrêmement bruyant puis finit par boire près de la moitié de sa boisson avant que le couple ne daigne se dé-ventouser l'un à l'autre.

« Hmm, milles excuses, c'est plus fort que moi dès que je la vois. » rit le jeune et séduisant Noir en glissant amoureusement son bras sur les épaules de sa petite-amie.

« En effet. » remarqua Hermione d'un ton ironique en fixant Ginny qui rougissait.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard désolé, l'air de dire « C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas ». Hermione secoua la tête et se calla confortablement contre son siège.

« Sinon, vous avez cours encore après où la journée est finie pour vous ? »

« Finie. » répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

« Et toi ? » demanda Ginny en se remettant à émietter sa pâtisserie.

Hermione prit le temps de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de répondre à sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai AES dans quinze minutes. »

L'abréviation AES désignait la matière optionnelle la plus fantasque de POUDLARD ; l'Arts & Expression de Soi, enseignée par l'enseignante la plus fantasque de toutes, j'ai nommé le professeur Sybille Trelawney. Cette-dernière bénéficiait d'une réputation de folle dans tout l'établissement et les rumeurs à son sujet – certaines étaient malheureusement fondées – couraient allègrement dans les locaux du château. Ainsi, on racontait qu'elle avait manifestée nue dans tout Londres contre la censure d'une exposition de cadavre d'animaux morts au British Museum. On racontait aussi qu'elle élevait un mouton nommé Monsieur Théophile chez elle et qu'elle le faisait assoir à sa table lorsqu'elle mangeait. Il courut aussi la rumeur qu'à la suite d'une regrétable négligence du concierge, Rusard, qui jeta un de ses dessins traînant au sol – s'avérant être en fait un croquis de Théophile qu'elle s'apprêtait à peindre – elle fit une sévère dépression nerveuse et cessa d'enseigner pendant près de six mois.

Parallèlement, Hermione vouait un amour sans limite à cette matière.

« J'espère que tu as conscience que sans cette matière optionnelle, tu aurais put n'avoir cours que le matin plus une seule heure l'après-midi. » lui fit Ginny.

« Je sais. Mais c'est parce que j'aime cette matière que je l'ai prise Gin'. » répliqua Hermione avec un bref sourire. « Soit dit en passant, il est vrai que mon emploi du temps est un véritable carnage. J'ai des trous de trois heures puis je reprends intensément les cours jusqu'à 18h30, presque ! Celui qui l'a fait a dut être sous acide, à tout les coups. »

« Alors c'est Dumbledore. » déduisit logiquement Dean, ce qui fit rire les deux autres filles.

Le jeune homme se permit de boire un peu dans le gobelet d'Hermione avant de consulter sa montre.

« Il est vingt...tu n'as pas peur d'être en retard à ton cours ? Surtout que j'ai entendu dire que l'on doit monter tout en haut de la tour Ouest... »

Hermione lui lança un regard un coin, comprenant le message subliminal.

« Trèèès bien, je vous laisse entre vous, bande de canards. Ne faites pas de bêtise ! » leur recommanda-t-elle en attrapant son sac d'où pointait l'objectif de son inséparable Nikon.

« On s'appelle ! » lui lança Ginny avant que sa bouche ne soit aussitôt prise d'assaut par Dean.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis salua Mme Rosmerta qui servait Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil et Blase Zabini. Tout trois la toisèrent d'un regard noir. Hermione dévisagea de la tête au pied la catin sans personnalité qu'était devenu Padma Patil. Elle détourna le regard avec une grimace dégoûtée.

C'était assez triste à voir.

* * *

Ce fut une Hermione à bout de souffle qui déboula dans la salle d'Arts & Expression de Soi. Dean, malgré ses arrières-pensées salaces, avait eu raison ; elle aurait dut partir dix minutes avant en vue d'avoir à gravir près de sept cent marches pour enfin pouvoir atteindre le lieu d'étude. Tout la salle était plongée dans une lumière tamisée douce violette et bleue nuit et les élèves étaient disposés en cercle sur des poufs en tissus, leur attention visiblement retenue par quelque chose au milieux. Soudain, Sybille Trelawney surgit du centre du cercle vêtue en – Hermione manqua de s'étrangler – danseuse orientale. Elle commença alors à danser fiévreusement, ondulant du ventre, agitant son voile magenta au dessus de sa tête, tapant du pied.

« _Laaaaaaissez-vous ennivrrrrrrer par l'esprrrrrrrit de l'Orrrrrrient...laaaaaaissez votrrrrrre corrrrrps s'EXXXXXXprimer...laaaaaaaaisez, oui, laaaaaaaaaissez votrrrre âme vous guideeeeer surrrrrrr le chemin des zzzzzz'émotions... _» chanta-t-elle tout en faisant tourner son voile au-dessus de la tête de ses élèves comme si elle tenait un lasso.

Hermione ferma doucement la porte derrière elle puis prit le plus silencieusement possible un siège pour venir s'assoir autour du cercle. Quelques fois, les bizarreries de ce prof l'inquiétait autant qu'elles la fascinait. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre d'un cours à l'autre. Et étant donné que c'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année qu'elle avait cours d'AES...eh bien, elle y allait fort !

Le professeur Trelawnay s'était mise à débiter d'une voix hystérique – personne ne sursauta ; les élèves étaient habitués à sa folie – des paroles en arabe quant Hermione se pencha discrètement vers son voisin, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'enseignante qui exécutait à présent des pas de danse à la manière d'un...singe.

« Ça...ça dure depuis longtemps ce cirque ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant des sourcils d'étonnement lorsque le professeur Trelawney dandina des fesses devant Zacharias Smith qui piqua un fard.

« Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Je suis arrivé en retard comme toi. » lui répondit une voix glaciale et traînante.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers son voisin avec un regard meurtrier, une réplique cinglante au bout de la langue, mais tomba des nues en remarquant celui qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Draco Malfoy. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était là ? Pourquoi prenait-il ce cours ? Pourquoi ne traînait-il pas avec ces idiots de Parkinson&Co ? Pourquoi venait-il perdre deux heures de plus à POUDLARD pour un tel cours ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi.

La rentrée avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant et durant ces quatre jours, elle n'avait pu croiser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir sans...éprouver un pincement de cœur. Parvati, qui surprenait quelque fois ce regard empli de pitié, ne manquait pas de la rappeler à l'ordre et de lui remémorer tout le mal que cet homme et sa bande avait put lui faire, à elle et à ses meilleurs amis, durant toute leur scolarité. Et lorsque Parvati expliquait quelque chose, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que d'être convaincu. Le regard d'Hermione redevenait alors dur et méprisant à l'égard du blond. Mais – il y avait toujours un « mais » – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer quelques changements dans son attitude. Tout d'abord, il était tout le temps dans la Lune, le regard flou, comme perdu. Puis, il évitait les couloirs des Troisièmes où étudiait sa sœur. Il recherchait aussi la solitude, s'éloignant dès qu'il le pouvait de la Bande des Populaires. Dans ces cas-là, il s'allongeait sur la pelouse ensoleillée de POUDLARD et il observait les Sixièmes jouer, attentivement, comme enviant leur innocence. Mais Parvati la guettait. Elle lui disait : « Souviens-toi en Quatrième, à la cantine, lorsque Malfoy et sa bande... ».

Et les yeux marrons d'Hermione s'endurcissait à l'évocation de ce souvenir mordant.

Malfoy leva soudainement les yeux au ciel puis transperça ceux d'Hermione en se tournant vers elle avec un soupir d'exaspération. Cette-dernière fut horrifiée de se rendre compte qu'elle fixait le jeune homme depuis près de cinq minutes, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Un problème Granger ? »

Hermione détourna rapidement la tête, priant pour ne pas rougir de honte.

« Aucun. » siffla-t-elle sèchement.

« Bien. »

On dut attendre près de quinze minutes avant que le professeur Trelawney ne s'effondre brusquement sur le sol, d'un seul coup. Les élèves s'entreregardèrent, se demandant si l'on devait s'inquiéter ou si cela faisait partie de la danse, puis, lorsque Justin Finch-Fletchley déclara qu'il valait mieux appeler l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, Sybille Trelawney se redressa lentement, comme émergeant d'une nuit de sommeil. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer, dévisageant chacun des élèves avec un sourire endormi, puis se leva maldroitement.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes tous là. » constata-t-elle en frappant deux fois des mains pour rétablir l'éclairage habituel. « Bienvenu à toutes et à tous ! »

Un brouhaha de salutation lui répondirent tandis qu'elle exécutait mille acrobaties afin de transporter la chaise de son bureau jusqu'au centre du cercle.

« Dites-moi les amis, comment s'est passé vos vacances ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant des jambes à la façon d'une danseuse de Burlesque.

Elle donna premièrement la parole à Luna Lovegood qui parla de sa rencontre avec un troupeau de Phynoclarins Zébrés dans une plaines reculée d'Irlande – elle avait ramenée des photos. Vint Hannah Abbot qui raconta en long, en large et en travers ses vacances en France avant de donner la parole à James Cutherberg...et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Hermione qui déçu tout le monde en racontant qu'elle était restée à Goddrick's Hollow.

« Et toi Draco, comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? » demanda innocemment le professeur Trelawney en lui souriant d'un air encourageant.

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, interdits. Elle ne semblait pas avoir eu vent des nouvelles apparemment. Malfoy se redressa lentement, les traits durs, les mains entrelacées.

« Eh bien... »

Les dix-sept paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui. On attendait sa réponse. Même Hermione, les yeux fixés au sol, guettait sa réponse.

« ...elles auraient put être meilleures. » finit-il par lâcher froidement.

« Ah bon ? » Le professeur Trelawney fronça des sourcils, soucieuse. « Pourquoi n'ont-elle pas été aussi meilleure que tu les souhaitaient ? »

Ce fut plus fort qu'Hermione. Avant même que son voisin ne perde son calme, elle lança :

« Professeur, il y a quelqu'un qui toque à la porte depuis près de cinq minutes. »

Cette-dernière se leva d'un bond puis enjamba la rangée d'élèves d'un saut de biche pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Mais...il n'y a personne. » remarqua-t-elle avec perspicacité en faisant une halte à gauche et à droite.

« Autant pour moi. La personne est peut-être partie. »

Le professeur vérifia une dernière fois puis haussa des épaules en fermant la porte et revint au centre du cercle.

« Oui...donc...où en étais-je déjà ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête, perdue.

« Vous disiez que nous allions commencer les Travaux Pratiques en binôme. »

Trelawney la dévisagea puis lança un coup d'œil perdu vers Malfoy.

« V...vraiment ? J'ai dis ça ? »

« Il y a à peine une minute. Vous étiez sur le point de composer les couples. » affirma Justin, assis à sa droite.

« Ah bon ? J'ai dis ça... »

Pendant un court instant, Hermione craignit que sa diversion ne tombe lamentablement à l'eau mais le professeur d'AES se leva en frappant des mains et la jeune fille fut soulagée.

« Très bien ! Commençons le premier travail artistique de l'année alors ! »

Celui-ci consistait en une modélisation en terre cuite du binôme avec lequel on travaillait. Sybille Trelawney était _obsédée_ par les portraits. Depuis le temps où Hermione suivait cette matière, il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'un portrait – que ce soit en peinture, en encre de chine, en papier mâché, en photographie ou autre – ne soit au programme. Pour ce TP ci, elle se retrouva associée avec Terry Boot qui s'avéra être d'une très grande acuité dans ce domaine. Si bien qu'Hermione eut presque l'impression de se retrouver face à son double. Bah ! Pas étonnant, Terry était en Première Serdaigle. Hermione s'autorisa quelques égarements dans sa modélisation, pas très à l'aise dans cette pratique – son élément à elle, c'était la photographie et rien d'autre. Les deux heures se déroulèrent agréablement, comme à chaque cours, et Terry s'avéra être un partenaire reposant car pas bavard et concentré.

Encore une fois, il était de Serdaigle.

« N'oubliez pas votre aquarelle vendredi prochain ! L'heure sera à _l'impréssionismeuh_ ! » prévint le professeur Trelawney par dessus la sonnerie dans un ridicule accent français.

Hermione posa précautionneusement son oeuvre sur l'étagère du fond la classe, recollant un peu le bout de l'oreille droite qui se faisait la malle. Terry arriva à côté d'elle pour poser la sienne.

« Hmm...assez ressemblant en effet. » rit-il gentiment en observant sa terre cuite.

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi talentueux que toi malheureusement. » déplora-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Tiens ! C'est Hermione Granger, le génie de la photographie, qui dit ça ? »

« C'est mon quart d'heure d'humilité, profite. »

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil puis se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac posé au pied de sa table puis se dirigea vers la porte – à côté d'elle, Luna Lovegood et le professeur Trelawney était en grande discussion ; Hermione était sûre que si l'on mettait un baromètre mesurant la folie au dessus d'elle, celui-ci exploserait en mille morceaux.

Elle s'apprêta à franchir courageusement la première fournée d'escaliers lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose enserrer sur son poignet.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Une seconde. »

Hermione se retourna furtivement. Malfoy enleva rapidement sa main comme si la jeune fille l'avait brûlé puis la rangea dans sa poche.

« Je...suppose que je suis obligé de te remercier pour tout à l'heure Granger. » fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione haussa des épaules, encore choquée par ce contact physique avec son pire ennemi.

« Rien ne t'y oblige. »

« J'y tiens. Merci. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Bien. »

Sur ce, le jeune élève de Première Serpentard la contourna et dévala les escaliers en pierre. Hermione le regarda d'un œil anesthésié. Tout en descendant, Malfoy ressortit sa main « brûlée » et l'essuya énergiquement contre son jean, comme s'il venait de toucher la personnification de la Peste. Hermione secoua la tête.

Un Malfoy restait malgré tout un Malfoy apparemment.


	5. Le Déni

**Re-bonjour ! Je sais, j'ai fais vite mais c'est parce que nous sommes en vacances, autrement dit, ne prenez pas trop goût à cette rapidité d'écriture !**

**Hmm, sinon ce chapitre sera _entièrement_ centré sur Draco, sur ce qu'il ressent, sur sa réaction face...argh, je me tais, je vous laisse tout découvrir ;)**

**Merci encore à Els & Titine, deux reviewers anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier en pv : contente de votre engouement.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, régalez-vous bien.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

* * *

**DEUIL (n.m.) :** **Détresse liée à la perte d'un être aimé.**

Souvent associé à la souffrance, le deuil est aussi considéré comme un processus nécessaire de délivrance face à la perte définitive d'un proche ou d'un bien matériel auquel on attachait beaucoup d'importance. Mais la mort restera toujours au cœur du terme « deuil » en raison de son universalité, de son implacabilité, de sa radicalité et de son irréversibilité.

C'est un processus actif : on dit « faire le deuil ». La personne en deuil peut sembler léthargique, inerte ou dépressive, mais un cheminement intérieur se fait néanmoins. Pour que ce cheminement aboutisse, la personne endeuillée doit nécessairement passer par **cinq phases transitoires** définies par le psychologue et psychiatre Elisabeth Kübler-Ross dans son livre intitulé « The Five Stages of Grief » décédée en 2004.

Paix à son âme.

* * *

**PHASE 1 : Le Déni (ou le Choc)**

_La pluie martèle, cette vicieuse. Elle tombe. Elle frappe. Elle cogne. Elle assourdit. Elle étourdit. Elle abat. Elle terrasse. Elle affaiblit. Elle achève._

_Le bruit sourd des gouttes se fracassant contre le cercueil en chêne massif parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme, tel un bruit de roulement de tambour. Le prêtre lèva solennellement son bras droit, le gauche coinçant sa Bible contre sa poitrine._

_La voix s'éleva fortement par dessus l'averse torrentielle._

_« Au Nom du Père... »_

_Sa main trancha l'air à la verticale._

_« ...du Fils... »_

_Mouvement sec vers la gauche puis vers la droite._

_« ...et du Saint Esprit. »_

_« Amen. » reprit comme un seul homme l'assemblée toute de noir vêtue._

_Le prêtre fit signe aux deux croque-morts et se retira. Alors le cercueil se mit à descendre. Lentement. Sûrement. Il descendait dans la fosse. Elle s'enfonçait à tout jamais dans le sol. Ça y était. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans le cimetière sinon celui de la pluie tapant sur la boîte rectangulaire tout au long de son ascension vers les entrailles de la Terre._

_Draco hurlait. Son âme hurlait. Son âme saignait. Ses poings étaient serrés. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains sans pour autant que la douleur ne remonte jusqu'à son cerveau. Debout, vingt mètres plus loin, il assistait impuissant à cette scène d'horreur. Cette scène de monstre. Ces monstres enterraient sa sœur. Vivante. Elle n'était pas morte. ELLE N'ETAIT PAS MORTE, VOUS ENTENDEZ ? Laissez-la ! Laissez-la. Laissez-la..._

_Draco tomba à genoux._

_Son père s'avança. Sans un mot, il jeta une rose rouge dans la fosse. Sa mère s'avança à son tour. Son visage était entièrement dissimulé sous un voile en dentelle noir. Elle lâcha d'une main tremblante la fleur épineuse puis recula à son tour._

_Draco ne comprenait plus rien. _

_Il ne voulait plus rien comprendre. La respiration saccadée, il observa ses parents jeter, tour à tour, une poignée de terre dans le vide. Les lèvres de Draco se mirent à trembler. A remuer muettement. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Il voulait crier. Crier pour qu'ils arrêtent. Pour qu'ils cessent le carnage. Qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Ne voyaient-ils pas que c'était leur **propre fille** qu'ils assassinaient là ? N'en prenaient-ils donc pas conscience ?_

_« Repose en paix, Marie. »_

_La voix impassible de son père retentit avec force. Les croque-morts s'exécutèrent ensuite à leur tâche à grand coups de pelle. BAM. De grands jets de terre ensevelissaient le cercueil pour de bon. Le souffle coupé, les lèvres entrouvertes, Draco ferma les yeux. Il tremblait de tout son corps._

_C'était trop dur._

_Les images se mirent alors à défiler à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Sans aucune cohérence. Juste une suite d'image, des fragments de souvenirs, des scènes qu'il enfouissait tout au fond de lui et qu'il ferrait à clé pour ne plus jamais s'en rappeler. Il y a tout d'abord du sang. Une épaisse flaque de sang. Elle coule. Elle roule sur le carrelage blanc impeccable de la salle de bain. Elle se mêle à de l'or. Elle se mêle à des mèches blondes oxygénées. Elle continue son chemin. Elle serpente maintenant le parquet ciré. Elle s'arrête juste devant lui. Il crie. Il secoue la tête. Il croyait ces images enfermées à quadruple tour dans une putain de cage au fond de lui. _

_Draco tenta de se relever, prenant appui sur une pierre tombale anonyme. _

_Il y avait ensuite ses yeux. Bleu glace. Écarquillés. Crispés. Éteins. La bouche entrouverte comme pour appeler à l'aide. Draco secoua la tête violemment en haletant. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds. Sa vue était brouillée. Des tâches rouges s'alignaient devant ses yeux. Il vit le danger. Il était le danger. Sa mémoire le menait à la perdition. Au loin, la terre continuait de pleuvoir sur le cercueil. Draco sut alors qu'il fallait quitter cette folie. Qu'il fallait fuir. Qu'il fallait rattraper sa sœur. Sa sœur qui n'était pas morte. Sa sœur qui l'attendait certainement quelque part._

_L'essentiel était de courir. _

_De courir vite. De courir loin. N'importe où, pourvu qu'il courre. Ses pieds s'actionnèrent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les larmes lui aveuglaient la vue. Les tâches pourpre lui obstruaient la vue. Il voyait rouge. Il ne voyait plus. Il se fiait à son instinct. Il courait sans but. Sans ligne d'arrivée. Il était déboussolé. Il trébuchait. Il se relevait. Il traversait la forêt noire sans se préoccuper des chardons qui lui égratignaient les chevilles. Des racines d'arbres qui le faisaient chuter De la pluie glaciale qui le giflait. De sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il courait jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne l'arrête. Jusqu'à ce que le sol ne se dérobe une bonne fois pour toute à ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ai atteint l'autre côté._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai atteint, elle._

Marie, j'arrive.

* * *

_Ils mangeaient. Ils buvaient. Ils riaient. Ne manquaient plus qu'ils dansent._

_Tous des connards._

_Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant qu'ils étaient épiés, tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Hormis Dieu, Draco les voyaient. Et il eut un rictus amer. Il avait déjà un goût de sang dans la bouche. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité être de l'autre côté de la vitre. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité respirer ne serait-ce que le même air que ces pourris. Pour rien au monde._

_Il grelottait._

_A cause du froid. A cause de la fatigue. A cause de l'étourdissement. Mais aussi à cause de la fureur. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux et venaient s'insinuer dans son cou pour ensuite cheminer sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa mère tourna un bref instant la tête vers lui. Draco ne la reconnut même pas. Elle n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle même. Elle flottait dans la salle. Elle ne souriait pas, non ; elle grimaçait. Elle feignait de. Elle jouait mal son rôle. Elle n'était plus elle-même._

_Elle était intérieurement morte._

_Un coup de tonnerre retentit sourdement. Draco ne sursauta pas. Draco ne sursautait plus. Plus rien ne le surprenait. Pas même le l'éclair flamboyant qui traversa le ciel, quelques secondes plus tard._

_« DRACO ! »_

_Il tenta de courir. De fuir une nouvelle fois. Il ne sut pas pourquoi. Juste qu'il devait fuir. Mais les forces lui manquaient. _

_Alors il s'effondra. _

_Elle le tâta comme un objet que l'on tenterait de reconnaître dans le noir. Elle l'étouffa contre elle. Elle le força à marcher, à traverser tout ces regards curieux, à essuyer des commentaires puant la pitié à son passage, à se faire malmener par tout le personnel du Manoir alors que la seule, la seule et **unique** chose qu'il demandait en ce moment était qu'on le laisse tranquille._

_Qu'on le laisse sombrer. Qu'on lui foute la paix. La Paix. Rien d'autre que le silence. Était-ce trop demander ?_

Apparemment oui. Mais vu que c'est toi, Marie, étant donné que c'est toi, je m'en fous éperdument. Tu peux me déranger comme tu le veux, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Je ne m'en plaindrais jamais. Je regrette chacune des fois où je m'en suis plains. Si j'ai d'abord été tétanisé de te voir, là, devant moi,_vivante_, je ne le suis plus maintenant. Regarde ce long, ce lent sourire que tu connais tant s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Que dit-il d'après toi ? Il dit que je le savais. Je le savais, moi, que tu n'étais pas enfermée dans cette boîte, piétinée par la Terre. Je le savais que tu n'avais pas quitté cette chambre, cette salle de bain. Je savais que je te retrouverai, Marie.

« Je le savais. »

Tu me souris. Pas gentiment. Tu ne sais pas sourire gentiment.

Tu es revenue pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tous tord. Pour leur prouver le contraire de ce qu'ils croyaient dur comme fer depuis près d'une semaine. Pour leur démontrer la stupidité de leur acte.

Tu es revenue pour moi.

Mais je connais ce sourire. Je te connais. Autant que je me connais moi.

Et il me déplaît fortement.

Que veux-tu de moi ?

Quelque soit tes pensées, Marie, je t'en supplies...ne me tourmente pas.

* * *

**Voiiilà :D Hope you guys liked it. J'attends vos commentaires.**

**Ah euh et puis concernant la définition du « deuil », j'ai pioché un peu partout sur le Net (aaah, je ne vous cacherais pas que Wikipédia m'a été d'une grande aide...faut pas sous-estimer ce site mine de rien) car ça n'a pas été simple de définir ce mot avec mes propres termes. Voilà, c'est ma minute d'honnêteté...58...59...60 ! Fini. IACB.**


End file.
